Dreams
by MagicalNinja
Summary: Some call them dreams.. Others know them as nightmares. Raven and Beast Boy happen to be both up because of them... And they realize they need each other more than ever. One-shot!


Raven pursed her lips slightly as she quietly made herself a cup of tea. It was already four in the morning, and she hadn't come even the slightest bit close to falling asleep. Whether it was frightening nightmares or noises, her mind would constantly assume the worst and therefore would distract her.

Not that she minded time to herself in the common room, of course. It was nice to sit on the couch and not have to fight for the remote or plug her ears to drown out the talking. But it got rather lonely after the first few minutes; no different from staying in her room.

She took the tea kettle off the stove and grabbed her favorite tea cup, which frankly looked like any other cup, and carefully poured it in. She felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions, and her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Whoa, Rae?" She gasped and gripped the tea kettle tightly as she almost dropped it. "What are you doing up?"

Raven glanced over her shoulder to look at the owner of the voice she instantly recognized. "Mind your own business, Beast Boy. And it's Raven, not Rae." She corrected, putting the tea kettle on the back burner and turning around to face him.

"Well, well. Someone's grumpy," he laughed and walked past her towards the fridge. "How long've you been up, Rae-_ven_?" He asked, emphasizing the 'ven' quickly.

"Not too long. Long enough to have a few moments of quietness to myself."

"Oh? Why not have a few more moments?" He grinned and opened the fridge, examining the food and drinks carefully.

"Because.. Unfortunately, I was rudely interrupted by my temperamental teammate." She frowned, taking a sip of her tea, then placed it on the counter.

"Tempra-what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"It pretty much means full of emotions," she rolled her eyes and studied him carefully. "You alright?"

"Psh, why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly fine," he sighed when she rose an eyebrow at him. "What? I a-always take walks around the Tower at four in the morning! Ask anyone!"

"Yeah, because there's so many witnesses," she shifted her weight to her other foot and crossed her arms. "I'll ask one more time; are you alright?"

He sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. He shut the fridge, bringing out a small plate of tofu with him, and looked at the empath.

"Bdreemss." He muttered, stuffing his mouth with tofu. Raven took another sip of her tea and frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Badreeems."

Raven shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't speak idiot, Beast Boy-"

"Baddreams." He said, and her expression softened. She removed her hands from her hips and bit her lip.

"Oh.." She said softly, and watched as he stared at his food, though his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Do you.. Want to talk about it?" She asked, and he looked up at her, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Could I? I mean.. I know you offered and all.. But I don't want you to think as though you have to.." He trailed off when Raven placed her hand on his cheek gently.

"I know I don't have to," she said, and smiled very slightly. "Let's just start before I change my mind."

He returned the smile and the two walked to the couch, both unsure of what to say. They both sat, sending discreet glances at each other or taking a bite (or sip) of their chosen snack.

"Tell me then," Raven said to him, after the awkward silence. "About the dream, I mean."

"R-right.. Well.. It starts off really awesome. So, I'm around like.. Eh, I guess my age right now, and I'm hangin' out with my mom and dad," Raven felt his emotions swerve from happy to sad in an instant.

"But.. Then, mom and dad were on that.. That boat.. And they keep telling me that I should've stayed and carried them away. Don't get me wrong, I know that it wouldn't have been possible.. But in the dream, I felt like it would have been. So then I get to re-watch their death, which wasn't really pleasant. So when I say that the next part is even worse, I don't blame you for wanting to stop listening."

Raven stared him, sympathy overflowing any other emotion she had felt before their conversation. "I'm still listening, Beast Boy."

"Right. So then I find myself at the Tower, playing video games with Cy. And in the end, he beat me.. As usual, it seems.. But uh, so I get like, really angry. So angry I could actually feel it, not like in other dreams or anything. I felt the anger burst out like.. Like.. That feeling we get when we eat Star's cooking!"

Raven smirked at that comparison and continued to listen.

"Um.. Then I end up turning into.. You know.. The Beast.. And I slash him open as though he's some wrapped-up Christmas gift, and the gift was for me to hear his tortured screams," he shuddered vigorously. "Not me, exactly, but The Beast. But yeah, so I cut Cyborg open, and walk into the kitchen, where Rob was scolding me about what I did to Cyborg and how I should be turned in to the police. I somehow find a way to get angry enough to turn into The Beast. I grabbed his face and.." He looked down at his hands.

"I pressed it firmly against the stove burner that was on and just laughed as he screamed. I watched his face burn, and as he passed out. Starfire rushed in and screamed, calling me Tamaranian names and telling me that I was a monster and that she'd never forgive me. I took her head and smashed it against the counter in an instant. I know it wasn't real.. But it felt like it was. I felt as though I was killing them all, Rae-_ven_. It was awful." He took a deep breath.

"And then, I ran towards your room. I wasn't in The Beast form anymore. As soon as I felt your presence, The Beast seemed to go away. You opened the door, and I saw you, your eyes full of pure hatred. I asked for your help, but you said no, and I saw that you were with Malchior. He was a human, like in your books, and he had that creepy, typical evil guy sneer on his lips. The Beast came that time. But it rushed towards Malchior and buried him under all your books. He was crushed by the weight, and you rushed towards me, screaming that you hated me and that you wish I was... Wasn't there anymore. And I mean alive, not in your room or anything. Though it does sound more likely.."

Raven inhaled shakily, her eyes fresh with tears she was fighting.

"I know it was just a dream, and that none of it was real. But.. But my greatest fear is that The Beast will take over me again. And that I won't have you- or anyone else- to stop me from hurting someone. Gah, I sound stupid.."

Raven placed her hand on his gingerly.

"It isn't stupid, Beast Boy. We all have fears. And yours is a very just one. And..." She stared into his eyes. "You do know that I could never hate you, right?"

Beast Boy's cheeks tinged a light pink color, and he gave her a toothy grin. "Yeah, 'course I know that! I realize it was a dream, trust me.. I know that Cy could never really beat me at a video game so quickly." Raven smirked and removed her hand.

"Right. That is what was off about it. Not the fact that I was with Malchior, or the fact that you practically killed all of us." She said sarcastically, and Beast Boy laughed.

"Ah, that was also off about it. But the video game thing is still the biggest problem. That's probably gonna keep me up the rest of the night." He smiled at her.

"What about you? Why're you up?" He asked, and she took another sip from her tea, which was quickly beginning to get cold.

"Same as you, pretty much. Though not as bad, I don't think." She said, placing her cup on the coffee-table.

"Care to talk about it? Or is it kinda.. Not really your think?" He looked at her nervously.

"No.. I think it might help if I talked about it, truthfully." She sighed and turned to face him, her legs curling up on the couch.

"It started off as nothing; just blackness. But very rapidly I see glowing, red eyes glaring at me from a short distance. Naturally, being in a dream, I walk towards them. I feel myself falling through the ground, and find myself in a completely white room. There stood my mother, you and the others, and Melvin, Teether, Tommy and Bobby. Slade stood in the center of a room, his hands behind his back. He said, 'choose', and I merely stared in confusion. It was then did he show his hands, revealing two items.."

Raven closed her eyes and placed her hands on her lap. The dream was so vivid.

"He told me to choose between all of you, and the two items that were in his hands. One was my mirror, and the other was.. The other was my communicator. He said that the one I did not choose was going to be destroyed. Please remember that this wasn't my actual choice, it was my dream.. Anyways, I ended up choosing Starfire, and I watched as Robin was engulfed in flames and taken away by a dark force. Starfire didn't seemed at all concerned about it though. Instead, she skipped towards me and waiting for me to choose again.

"Then, I had to choose between you and my communicator. I'm not really sure why I felt so sentimental about it, seeing that I could easily get another one. But my dream form seemed to tell me otherwise. I contemplated the option for quite a while. In the end.. I chose the communicator. I watched as you were eaten alive by complete darkness.. Then, it was between Cyborg and my mirror. It seems that the answer for me was obvious.. But in my dream, the choice felt so easy for me. I chose the mirror, and watching as Cyborg was drowning in water, and eaten by sharks. Slade congratulated me and told me I was the sheer form of evil, and I watched Starfire fall down a bottomless pit. I.. I thought it was real, Beast Boy. I felt as though I was truly making those choices and not regretting them at all.."

Beast Boy stared at her, wide-eyed. "Geez, Raven! You totally outdid my nightmare. Yours was way intense! I don't get it, how do you find a way to sleep? Knowing the dream might some again?"

Raven sighed and shrugged. "I really do not know. Most of the time, I don't sleep. I just lie there, wondering what I would choose if that situation were to someday come to me."

"I already know the answer; you'd let us all live! There's no way you'd choose the communicator over me, or your mirror over Cy. And you've refused to do the Robin and Starfire one. That's my guess." He laughed and placed his plate on the coffee-table.

"Seems like you know me better than I do." She looked at him and searched his face longingly.

"Sometimes I think I do," he nodded. "You always seem to think you'll make the bad choices, Raven. But _I_ know you better than that. You're a good person."

"And you'd never, in a million years, hurt someone like that, Beast Boy. You have one of the most purest hearts I've seen and you wouldn't... No.. _Couldn't_ do any of those things you said you did.."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He returned it and placed his arm around her shoulders tentatively.

"You know.. I'm glad, in a way, that I had that nightmare." He said, and she looked up at him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am.. Because.. What you said really reassured me. I know feel like I'm the coolest guy ever. Which I am, but that's besides the point.. For once... I feel like The Beast isn't inside of me. I feel like I'm just me." He gave her an one-armed squeeze.

"I agree.." She said softly. "I don't feel as though I'm some half-demon. I feel like I'm just a.. A happy and lucky girl. Which I am, but that doesn't matter. I just want to thank you for seeing it in me, even when I couldn't."

"Man. You're really out-doing all my speeches here. First the dream, now the lovey-dovey talk.. I'll never win." He laughed, and Raven felt herself blush.

"Lovey-dovey? Really? That is equivalent to a Kindergartner's phrase, Beast Boy." She pointed out, and he shrugged, her head rising up slightly as he did so. Though she rested her head back on his shoulder as soon as it was lowered.

"Most of my phrases are, probably. But whatever. It makes things less awkward."

"Does it? I didn't seem to notice." She muttered, and he grinned.

"That's because my charm is finally working on you, I see.." He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a moron."

"Yeah, I know.."

Raven closed her eyes and scooted even closer to the Changeling. She could feel herself finally falling asleep, and this time, she had a feeling it would be a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Cyborg grinned widely as he took out his cell-phone and took dozens of pictures of the two sleeping Titans, who were curled up next to each other on the couch. After very cautiously moving their positions, he beamed in delight. After finally taking the perfect picture, he clicked on the Facebook app and clicked on 'upload pictures'.<p>

He laughed quietly and walked out of the room, happy to get his revenge on the green Titan who had put tofu in his hamburger the other day. But then he decided to find a place to hide from Raven, knowing that his life was in her hands in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Just **a** short, fluffy one-shot of my favorite pairing ever, Beast Boy and Raven. *^-^* This idea kinda just came to me, and I wanted to write it down before I forgot. Don't worry, I'm still uploading other stories. XD**

**I really hope no one was OOC or anything. And that it was an enjoyable read.. I really liked writing this. :D So.. Uh, yeah. Hope you liked, blah, blah, blah.. And stay awesome! ^-^**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**~MagicalNinja~**


End file.
